Parker & the Pig
by riviera41797
Summary: CBPC for April Parker decides he wants a pet pig. Oneshot


April entry for Cullen's Bullpen Challenge – Riviera41797 –

FBI Agent Seeley Booth was driving his dark SUV home from the Royal Diner, after having a cup of coffee with his partner, Temperance Brennan, or who he liked to call "Bones".

He was tired, and was looking forward to going home to relax for the evening. He was glad he was actually getting home at a decent hour, instead of late like he usually did. He might even be able to pick up the game on TV, he thought with a smile.

His cell phone chirped from his pocket, he withdrew it with his right hand, keeping his left on the wheel. "Booth" he answered without glancing at the caller ID

"Seeley, its Rebecca" his ex greeted him breathlessly

"Rebecca, what's wrong? Is Parker Okay?" he asked in a rush, his eyebrows drawn together. It was unlike her to call him in the evenings….or at all for that matter, he thought suspiciously

"He's fine. Hey, I need you to pick him up from preschool tomorrow. His nanny is sick, and I've got a client meeting, so can you pick him up?" she wanted to know impatiently, getting right down to brass tacks.

Booth sighed audibly, "Yeah. Fine, I'll pick him up – what like 2:30?" he asked, making a mental note to himself to pick up his son tomorrow. He had no pressing cases right now, just a bunch of reports and paperwork, so it actually wouldn't be a problem at all. In fact, it would be nice to see Parker in the middle of the week.

"Yes, thanks, I appreciate it! Talk to you later" and she had hung up. He slipped his phone back into his pocket and drove the rest of the way home, thinking about Parker.

_The following day, 2:30pm_

Parker was sitting in the child safety seat in the back seat of his SUV, talking at a hundred miles and hour about his day. They had been talking about farm animals at his preschool. A local farmer had come in, bringing in a chicken, a duck and a baby pig. All of the other children were a bit standoffish towards the live baby pig, but not Parker. He was right up in the pigs face, examining it.

"Daddy. I want a baby pig" Parker announced

"No Parker. You can't have a baby pig" Booth said calmly, glancing in the rearview mirror quickly at his son

"Yes Dad. I want a pig" his son insisted

Booth rolled his eyes. Great. Forever thank you _Charlottes Web. _"No Parker. No Pig" he replied hoping his son would drop this.

"Daddy, I will feed it, water it, love it, you can build a pen, it will be easy!" his son exclaimed with fervor, he glanced again in his rearview at his son, his eyes were bright, his face flushed with excitement.

Booth groaned. Great. How was he going to talk Parker out of this? He could be really determined when he wanted something.

He sighed and pulled into Rebecca's driveway.

_10pm, that evening_

Booth was sitting on his couch, watching the local news, when his phone rang. He absently picked up the phone, and was greeted with is ex, Rebecca again.

"Seeley, thanks for picking up Parker. I appreciate it…listen. .." Rebecca hesitated and went on "She called out sick again. Could you do it just once more on Thursday?" Rebecca pleaded, "This should be the last time, really…." She went on quietly

"Yeah, no problem. Listen….what's this thing about him wanting a pig?" he asked her

Rebecca groaned into the phone "Tell me about it. It's all he's talked about since they've been studying farm animals. Don't worry. He'll move on to something else, listen I gotta go. Talk to you tomorrow", and with that, he was greeted with a dial tone.

_2:30pm, Thursday_

Seeley Booth strode into the preschool his son attended, his eyes scanning the crowd of small children for his son. His eyes landed on the teacher, a short, round, dark haired woman. Parker was talking to her earnestly. She was watching him with mild interest, her eyebrows raised.

"…and my Daddy is going to get me a baby pig. I need the phone number so he can get it for me" Parker explained patiently

He stood there, stunned at his sons guts to take this pig thing to the point of asking the teacher for the phone number.

"Parker" he said quietly

Parker looked up at his father. "Hi Daddy, I was just getting you the phone number so you can get me the pig" he said very matter of factly.

Booth offered the teacher his best smile, and led his son away. She smiled back at him sympathetically, and went back to her other students milling around her

He picked up his sons jacket, and helped him into it, and grasped his small son's hand, guiding him to his SUV. He carefully strapped him in, got in and drove off. Parker babbled on the entire trip home about his day again. He listened as he drove, smiling and laughing at his small sons antics. He finally arrived at Rebecca's, he pulled into the driveway, and got out, and freed his son from the confines of the back seat.

Parker ran ahead of him up the sidewalk to Rebecca's small house. He charged in the front door, yelling to his Mom "Mom! They brought the baby pig again, I am going to get one!" he exclaimed loudly as he burst into the house.

Rebecca had just gotten home, and stood in the kitchen, listening to Parker rave on and on about the pig he was going to get. She looked up at him, her eyes pleading for help.

Booth went to stand next to Rebecca. "Parker, you are not getting a pig" he said firmly, in his _"I mean business"_ tone

Parker didn't blink, didn't flinch "Yes I am" he stated, his eyes meeting his fathers

Getting a little impatient with this pig business, he said a little more loudly "Now listen to me-"

Parker cut him off: "NO! YOU listen to ME! I AM getting that PIG!"

Rebecca met his eyes, as if to say _what now?_

Stunned at his son's reaction, he knelt down to his son's level and said: "Parker. You can't have a pig. Your Mom doesn't have room in your little yard for it, and they get really big. Tell you what; I'll take you to see these pigs on the farm they live on, so you can see, okay?"

His sons eyes filled with tears, his lower lip trembled "Daddy….I really _want_ a pig though" his little face crumpled.

Booth swallowed hard

_Oh…come on…not the tears…_he thought, and went on "I know you do Parker. Maybe you can talk to your Mom about a puppy okay? I will pick you up tomorrow, and we'll go visit the pigs"

He kissed and hugged his pouting son, and left. Rebecca thanked him quietly as she followed him to the door; he shrugged and said "I'll call you later about this pig visit business"

As he drove back to his office, he dialed his partner; she picked up on the second ring

"Bones….got a favor for you, one you might like…."

End


End file.
